bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Burial at Sea - Episode 2
"the city of Rapture built from scratch" sounds like a waste when there were so many assets already in existance from previous games & DLC maybe means converted from old stuff to the new engine ????—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:33, August 15, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :BioShock Infinite and all its DLC use a different engine to the original two, so it'd be better to create new content (which would also be a graphical step up, as BioShock's textures are starting to look old) than port the old assets. On an unrelated note, please remember to sign your comment with four tildes (~~~~) or with the timestamp in the options bar above the editing box. --Willbachbakal (talk) 16:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed, not at all a waste whatsoever; as the guys at Irrational said, the idea is to make it feel like a Rapture version of Columbia, this utopian society where the people are normal and friendly (prior to Rapture's fall), where you can converse with them. The first Bioshock was specifically designed to look frightening because it takes place with the city in ruins (blood on the walls, structural damage and decay, etc.). It's much easier (and better) to simply create Rapture using this new engine and have it look brand new and shiny because that's how we can imagine it might have looked prior to the events of Bioshock 1. Key of Destiny (talk) 13:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Will have to see if adding NPCs improves things. SO much of Columbia is so lifeless (huge interiors just makes it worse). Manic Magpie picking up of stuff doesnt really compensate much either (at least it takes you around the scenery they created). If they keep you moving thru the levels maybe people wont notice how choreographed the NPC behaviors are -- will have to be. even Elizabeth gets repetitive. They spent ALOT of effort on making her behaviors and many of them are keyed to exact locations/level situations. Even the beach scene in Infinite was quite flat and only by moving did you get another snippet - just too much unique stuff and too much effort to produce so little, :::Testxyz 16:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, and I respectfully disagree. Compared to what we saw with Rapture in Bioshock 1, Columbia and its citizens was a welcome change. It felt anything but lifeless; only after the Vox Populi took over did some of that old claustrophobia and tension creep back in, particularly in Comstock House. Key of Destiny (talk) 14:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Rapture closed in and dark etc... Tighter space. ::Columbia open but largely empty (Right, big open outside, but really little more than the slime dripping down the walls and leaks in Rapture) The 'normal' people in Columbia were only in certain areas and alot of the rest was virtually deserted. What NPCs there were mostly just stand there looking at you didnt give much feel of any real life (they just are more static props). ::So all in all pretty much the same. ::Elizabeth running about and doing all the carefully choreographed special cute location stuff (stuff outside of the locked in scene sequences) added some, but that also largely was repetitive ::True mass people situations just arent here yet (may also be that chance of shooting normals is being avoided --- besides being alot more work to handle it) ::Testxyz 15:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC). :::I wouldn't say Columbia was "empty"...it's certainly wide and open, but empty? It was filled with people going about their normal, everyday lives. That first look of Columbia was pretty much the exact opposite of our first look at Rapture. Meeting the citizens of Columbia was also a big contrast, seeing as how the citizens of Rapture all wanted to kill you. To this day, I've never actually met an AI partner who felt as real or helpful as Elizabeth. Again, this is just my opinion, but everything in Columbia definitely felt like a departure from what Irrational did with Rapture, and it worked. Key of Destiny (talk) 15:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::-- :::'largely empty' - huge places with little going on in them, and those people "going about their normal, everyday lives" (in the places not totally vacant) are so lifeless it makes it worse. All those places YOU (the false sheppard, a heavily armed stranger walks past them/infront of them and starts rilfling their belongings/acting very suspiciously and they (NPCs) continue to go about their "normal, everyday lives" - do they say to themselves "Oh he's with that girl, so its OK" ) :::Might have been a game element for Booker to have to frequently try to disguise himself to slip past the watching eyes (or use distractions, etc..) The problem is the levels are often long strung out mazes (with obvious blockages to prevent you going a straightway) that you would have to 'slip by' endlessly most of the NPCs (who might cower etc.. instead of going for 'the alarm' which would cause you to have to run (and try to lose the polizei in that Maze??) which would in turn mess up the Manic Magpie (looting) that makes up so much of your game activity.) :::For any real improvement, they (NPCs) need to all be more reactive (scripting along the lines of what Elizabeth has - and that would bust their dev budget the way things are produced today). They then could straighten the mazes to let you pick your way thru a richer/more interesting environment (taking about the same game time), and they could ditch the endless/tedious scrounging (which is really filler). :::Testxyz 02:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: :I agree with Key of Destiny, Rapture in BioShock sure felt empty compared to the first parts explored in Columbia. BioShock 2 changed a bit that image by showing more organized splicers, going on as much as they can with their miserable lives. So frankly, I'd really love to see what a breathing Rapture looks like, even if it's right on the day of the first serious riot. :Pauolo (talk) 18:21, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Who knows, we might even be able to witness the infamous 1959 New Year's Eve Riots; anything's possible. That would be pretty cool. Key of Destiny (talk) 18:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::--- ::It will probably be largely choreographed/canned, as they still have the same scripting limitations (platform limitations possibly also) for them to make it reactive to YOU taking versatile actions in the situations. Masses of Splicers doing their thing, but the rest of the NPCs would likely do little more than cower or run for the Exits (besides becoming corpses flung about by the physics engine). ::Testxyz 02:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Not necessarily; while that kind of reaction fits the citizens of Columbia, let's remember that there was massive civil unrest even before the "official" start of the Rapture Civil War. Rapture's citizens do seem to have been more willing to fight it out given their access to Plasmids and the state of Rapture's society, as opposed to Columbia's (which is initially more peaceful, with exception of the Vox Populi). Whether or not we'll see that in Burial at Sea remains to be seen. Key of Destiny (talk) 13:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Rapture Civil War campaign? Is this really a campaign other than Multiplayer? GOOD Booker? DanTalkBioshock (EDIT) Good Booker? 23:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC)DanTalkBioshock (SPOILER) Well for Bioshock Burial at sea EP1 You end off Getting drilled in the Gut by a Bouncer leaving elisabeth and the twins stareing at you as you die BUT Dont feel sad it was a good ending You think your the Good booker you are? Well you were playing as Booker comstock/ The evil Booker >:( But is episode two going to be like the Good booker comeing back to the rapture the bad booker went in? Like is he going to get back togother with elisabeth? Like meet each other? This can possibly be true i mean you cant leave a EP1 Ending starting off with BAD booker dieing you got to have something good! Like what i just said New Daddies? 22:15, November 14, 2013 (UTC)DLC-Chat I looked a little on the Episode 2 and saw this "Has been modified to give the player an original BioShock combat experience that merges the best parts of BioShock and BioShock Infinite: new weapons, new Plasmids/Vigors, Tears, Sky-Lines, and Big Daddies" WAIT A SEC PAUSE RIGHT THERE NEW DADDIES?!?! Aw it got even better but i dont like the fact you get to play as Elisabeth/Anna...She is mostley a Sidekick for Booker and should not be played as IF your asking me but Lets talk about the Daddies, I saw that in EP1 They can shoot their Drill which is amazeing! and more harder to kill but lets talk about what are the new daddies going to be like? Imagine seeing Alpha series walking around with Little sisters that will be good right? Well lets start from scratch IF the creator or someone that Helped build Burial under sea sees this he would maybe add it but lets talk about what the new daddies SHOULD look like ---. Riot Series --- This is a Daddy I came up with and basicly its like the Boys of silence BUT lets give details When rapture was still Healthy Guards had to have a Sidekick for special duty's they created a Metal men to solve their probloms They have their Emotions to the Riot series and if they get Seriously attacked The Riot series will come to help and they were used for clearing a Croud too But splicers hate these things the Riot Series are really a Pain in the A** so they decided to try to get rid of them The riot series have a New plasmid for Spotting people their plasmid was the most Wanted one All the splicers try to get up on the Riot's and get their plasmid but The plasmid doesnt just spot people it Sends a Flashbang at them and Instantly Kills them the Riot's also equipped with Spear guns and Grenades Sally returns? Did Sally returned in this episode? HELLO! Hey!, I hate people ignoring me! : How should we know? It's not even out yet. But odds are the answer is yes. TenCents (talk to me!) 03:06, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Edgey, nothing you've seen before in a game.... They should do to Elizabeth what Hitchcock did to Janet Leigh in Psycho. Now THAT would be 'controversial'. Even better will be Booker dressed as Lady Comstock (or not). Testxyz (talk) 07:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Tears replacing Plasmids Elizabeth has the Quantum Manipulation ability, otherwise known as the ability to bring items in tears to the universe that she's in and also to allow a one-way trip to a different universe (e.g. Quantum Displacement) in Burial at Sea Episode 2, although she could control this better toward the end of the main story. This will most likely replace the Plasmids from Episode 1 as she didn't demonstrate any of them when following "Booker". Gear will probably remain mostly the same, although modified to match the different gameplay and the character herself. Vae Infectus (talk) 16:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Harvesting been cut? Elizabeth seems to care about children (this explains why she saved a child from Fitzroy) , does this means that harvesting the Little Sisters been removed? AGAIN WITH AN IGNORANT?!! HEY!! First Female It says that Elisabeth is the first playable female character in the trivia section. But In BioShock 2: The Fall Of Rapture you can play as The Pilot, The Housewife and The Actress and all of them are Female!?!? Shacob (talk) 20:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC) You also played as a Little Sister in BS2 Will their be daddies? DanShowGame (talk) 22:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC)DanShowGame I read the characters and all i saw was Elisabeth Little sisters and Splicers, WHAT ABOUT THE DADDIES? Release date When is this being released? Burial at Sea: Episode Two -- Exclusive Preview Clip ATTENSION EVERYONE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THE NEW EPISODE 2 PREWIVE IS OUT!! oh god, why did I write this?, I guess I got a little over excited.... --Shacob (talk) 22:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Plasmids along with tears? Since Elizabeth can use Plasmids along with tears?, With an ablility of tears keeps her mind safe from mental instability from Plasmids? Cancellation i heard today Irrational Games shut down. does this mean no Burial at Sea episode 2?Wf72 (talk) 03:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :They didn't shut down, but they're downsizing. They've already put this much work into Episode 2, so it's likely to be released, just perhaps not on the originally planned schedule, otherwise there would be a lot of angry season pass holders (such as myself). 13621 (talk) 01:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC)